


Will you be my best man？

by hishiyake



Series: Will you be my best man [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Shevine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam找了Blake當他的Best man卻被他一生最要好的朋友拒絕了？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my best man？

**Author's Note:**

> 發想來自The voice的這個短片 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PioPR27qa_4  
> 我也不知道為什麼我對Shevine總是腦洞大開？  
> 還有一個短篇婚禮後續，下週三在放上來

他想自己恐怕沒辦法承受這一切，Blake閉上眼裝出一副思考的模樣，僅管他心裡早就有答案了。

「Man，我是真的希望你可以當我的Best man。」Adam的眼中帶著請求和渴望，Blake幾乎無法拒絕。他應該要感動才對，因為Adam沒有找他認識20幾年的好友當伴郎，反而第一個找上自己。

只不過，Blake已經決定好了……

「我很想，Buddy，真的很想。」他沒有說謊，他是真心想參加Adam的婚禮－－但他並不想以伴郎的身份參加。「只是你知道那時候都是我固定要辦巡演的時間，你們又要在墨西哥結婚－－」

「我可以把婚禮辦在美國。」馬上回他的Adam完全沒有任何遲疑。

「嘿，別衝動。」換作其他場合Blake肯定會因為Adam把他當成第一順位而感到開心。「墨西哥婚禮是Behati 想要的吧？你可別現在就讓你未來老婆討厭我了。」

Adam才剛張開口，馬上又被Blake打斷。

「雖然我人不在那裡，可是我的心永遠和你一起。」要是可以，Blake只差把心臟掏出來給Adam看了。捏捏他的手臂，Blake暗自祈求就算Adam結婚，他們的關係也能持續下去。

「.......」沈默很久，Adam再次抬頭時，眼睛直直鎖住他的。「你是不是不希望我結婚？」

是的。

Blake以為自己發出聲了，但實際上這只是他的想像。

他有什麼理由可以破壞Adam的婚禮呢？Blake避開Adam的目光，剎那間，他看見自己左手無名指上的銀色婚戒，現在還不行，可是之後呢？恐怕也來不及了。

「我當然希望你能和Behati共渡愉快的後半輩子，她讓你感到開心，也只有她能讓你有安定的想法。」他的回答一點也不像平常，Blake明明可以用很輕鬆的幽默方式回應他，或者順便損Adam一頓掩飾自己的真心， 可是他卻做不到。「我想要你跟對的人一起得到幸福。」

畢竟，那是現在的Blake無法給他的。

「如果她不是呢？」Adam的聲音很小，Blake只感覺到Adam咕噥了幾個字，卻聽不見他說了什麼。

「什麼？」

「沒有，沒事。」站起身，Adam彷彿放棄什麼般的搖搖頭。他盯著Blake老半天，最後給了他一個擁抱。「謝謝你，Buddy，就算你沒辦法在那裡。」

「恭喜你了。」他是個膽小又沒用的人，只有在兩人獨處的時候，Blake才講得出祝福他的話。

他無法去參加Adam的婚禮，因為他沒有辦法裝作一副什麼都沒發生的模樣，當著Adam親朋好友的面前，擺上巨大的微笑並祝福Adam婚姻幸福。

他就是做不到。

 

然後The voice的工作人員找上他拍了一個關於Adam的Best man的短片，Blake無法說不，他只能在拍攝結束後靜靜一個人舔舐再度被撕開的傷口。

 

 

「我願意。」寧靜的禮堂中，他在所有人的面前，Adam吐出了這兩個音，一切的事情好像都如此簡單，從這一刻起，他就是個已婚男人了。

短短幾秒間，Adam忽然想起他和Behati求婚的片刻。

『Adam？』她用手掌壓住他的額頭，好像在測量對方的體溫是否正常。『你確定你沒有生病還是喝醉酒？』

『有這麼難以置信嗎？』Adam的自尊有些遭受打擊，他不開心的嘟起嘴。

『我只是沒有想到，你居然會講出這種話。』Behati笑了笑，那是個很輕鬆的笑容，不是雀躍也不是驚喜，Adam現在巴不得把自己剛剛說出的話再吃回去。『Adam，你知道我愛你。相處久了以後，我發現雖然你年紀大我很多，可是你就像我弟弟－－』

『等等、等等、等等。』他曾經聽過這種台詞，這跟本是要被甩掉的前兆嘛。『妳因為我的求婚要分手嗎？』好吧，Adam現在衷心期望地下有個洞 可以 讓他直接鑽進去了，這比被笑還要丟臉上千萬倍。

『傻瓜，聽我說話。』雙手固定住他的臉，Behati用額頭抵住他。『你就像我的家人一樣，所以，結婚也剛剛好。』

『嗯？這是妳答應了的意思嗎？』

『是的。』Behati用力抱緊他。『畢竟除了我以外，還有誰可以照顧你呢。』

還有另外一個人，Adam心想。只不過那個人，有其他的女人需要他照顧。

「Adam，戒指。」Jesse的低聲喚回了他的神，Adam接過戒指，僵硬地將它套在Behati的手指上。

於是，就這樣了。

 

教堂的部分結束以後是派對，他們移到一個寬廣的花園餐廳。

這應該要是個人人稱羨的完美婚禮，只是Adam始終無法發自內心的展露笑容。

Adam心裡很清楚，原因是Blake不在他身邊。從The voice結束以後，他們分開超過一個月，Adam不想要當個多愁善感的笨蛋，可他確實想念Blake了。

「叮～叮～」響亮的敲擊玻璃聲音吸引了眾人的注意，原本熱鬧的場內一下子安靜了許多。James站了起來，他今天穿著一身白色的西裝，讓他的金髮顯得更加耀眼。「Adam，真開心你結婚了。」他舉杯祝福這對新人。「然後我們準備了一樣禮物給你。」

「嗯？」場內的燈光瞬間暗下來，唯一的光線打在大型的投影布上。

『嘿，Man，恭喜你。』濃厚的南方口音才剛傳出來，Adam覺得自己的心馬上就被揪緊了。『應該說我真想不到你有這一天嗎？』Blake愚蠢卻又令他極度懷念的笑容出現在螢幕上。『開玩笑的，你能夠找到真心所愛、願意攜手過完一生的對象，我真的非常為你開心。』

他在桌子底下的手不自覺地收緊，Adam深深呼吸了幾次，究竟他要怎麼做才能忘了這個高大迷人的鄉村歌手？

『我也許應該要以過來人的身份給你一些好意見。』恍惚間，Adam好像看到 Blake露出了沮喪的表情，可是只有那一眨眼的時間，他不禁納悶是自己看錯了嗎？『可是我想就算我不分享，你也會成為很棒的丈夫，你是個很棒的人，也是我最要好的朋友。我愛你。』

我也愛你。Adam只能在心底重複，他的喉嚨莫名有股苦澀的味道。

『然後我也愛你唷，Behati～我們家小男孩就拜託妳照顧囉！』影片結束時Blake舉起雙手，拋了個飛吻給他們。當下，Adam覺得有點奇怪，他說不上來是什麼，只是影片裡的Blake讓他感到不對勁。

「Blake真的是個很好的人。」一旁的Behati拉住Adam的手臂，給了他意味深長的眼神。

他無法回答，只能點點頭。

 

__ 新婚的深夜，Adam應該要躺在床上和他的老婆在一起，而不是一個人在沙發上，一遍又一遍地看著Blake的祝福短片。

他看了好多次，像是要把Blake的每一句話和每一個表情都銘記在腦海中。

「呵、呵呵呵。」Adam忍不住苦笑起來，都已經幾年了？他還是沒辦法控制自己的感情。

他對Blake基本上是一見鍾情。

聽起來很傻，可是Adam卻不得不承認，在他走進NBC的會議室時，他的目光就被高大壯碩的男人吸引了。

當Blake握住他的手－－一股電流貫穿了他。接下來，Adam只曉得自己深陷在男人的酒窩和微笑中。

只是Adam興奮的情緒沒有持續太久，男人已經訂婚的消息宛若一盆冷水浸透了他的身心。

然後下次錄影的時候，男人左手上的銀色戒指狠狠刺傷了他。Adam這一生中，從沒有那麼絕望過。

他以為隨著時間過去，他對Blake的感情也會轉變成普通友誼或者乾脆完全消失更好。

事與願違，越和Blake相處，Adam就越加發現男人可愛、性感的一面。

Adam曾一度考慮過辭掉The voice的工作，永遠離開Blake，可是他做不到，他就像個重症的吸毒患者。沒有了Blake，他不確定自己是否還能活下去。

和Blake在一起，是種甜蜜卻也痛苦的矛盾煎熬。

Adam可以用著朋友的名義，理所當然的留在Blake身邊。藉著節目炒作的Bromance，他可以對Blake做出許多親密動作。

在自己的世界中，Adam可以假裝他和Blake是對情侶、是相愛的戀人。不過每當他看到Blake的戒指時，他的妄想又會瞬間被打回到現實。

Blake的戒指總是再提醒他，Blake永遠不會屬於自己的，無論他如何的努力。

等一下，戒指嗎？

匆匆的把筆電打開，Adam再看了遍Blake錄製的影片，他終於發現是哪裡不對了。

Adam馬上撥了電話給James，一點也不顧現在是凌晨2點，他需要知道答案，現在、馬上，他一秒都不能等。

「God，Man，你怎麼了？你知道現在幾點了嗎？」James很少見的暴躁語氣，可見他是真的很不開心被吵醒。

「我知道，我要問你一件事。」

「不能等早上嗎？....沒、沒事。」他聽見James低聲安撫枕邊被吵醒的人，接著壓低了音量。「你要問什麼？」

「Blake的影片，是什麼時候拍的？」

「嗯～大概上禮拜吧？我們來墨西哥之前我跟他提的，然後前天收到他寄來的影片。」James停了一陣子。「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，我想我好像看到了什麼，不過我要親自跟Blake確認以後才能肯定。」所以已經幾天了嗎？Blake居然什麼也沒跟他說？還是這一切只是Adam的臆想罷了？

「Adam.....」電話那端的James嘆了大大一口氣。「我們真的都希望你結婚是為了幸福而結婚。而不是....你知道的。」他當然瞭解James欲言又止的背後代表什麼，他們當了太久的團員和朋友，任何事情都瞞不過彼此。

「我也希望。」他真的希望自己可以徹底放棄Blake，可是感情這種事向來不簡單。「謝了，James。順便幫我跟Jesse說抱歉吵到他睡覺了。」

「算了，我們都知道你是什麼樣的人。」低聲的笑著，Adam可以想像James現在的表情。「快點去吧。不管你打算要做什麼。就像你們節目裡常常說的，go with your heart。」

「James....」如果他能夠有James或者Jesse兩個人一半勇敢就好了。「謝謝。」

Blake應該要好好的睡一覺才對，但是他的睡眠卻始終斷斷續續，他整夜都沒辦法平靜下來。

只要一閉上眼，他能看到的只有Adam。

煩躁地撥撥頭髮，Blake最後從床上坐起，把手機打了開來。

Jesse傳了一堆Adam婚禮的照片給他，照片裡的Adam穿著筆挺的黑西裝，配上白襯衫和深色領帶，然後新娘的Behati穿著一襲純白禮服，標準才女和佳人的組合。

照片從禮堂的誓言開始到之後的派對都有，Jesse甚至傳了Adam在教堂中說"我願意"的那段影片給他，然後在底下附註一句話：你羨慕嗎？

Blake當下險些把手機捏爛。

他一直覺得自己把對Adam的戀慕隱藏得很好，沒有人發覺，Adam本人沒有意識到，時常在工作和他們相處的Carson也不知道，hell、甚至連他老婆也不知道。

嗯，等等，現在應該是前妻了。

他和Miranda的分開相當平和，也許他們兩個早就意識到這天會來臨。所以，不像一般離婚之後久打死不往來的怨偶，他們甚至還能維持著朋友關係。離婚 對兩人來說，最大的差別恐怕只是戒指的有無罷了。

戒指....Blake這才發現自己又按住無名指的指根處了，真是個難以戒掉的習慣。

「鈴～鈴～鈴～」手機突然震動起來嚇了他一跳，他沒有意料誰會在這種大半夜打電話給他。閃爍的螢幕上，清楚寫著來電人的名字－－Adam。

Adam？在新婚的夜裡打來給他？

他遲疑了一會，最後還是接起了電話。「喂？」

「Blake，是我。」

「我知道。Man，怎麼了嗎？」他知道自己不應該，可是Blake就是不能控制去想像，現在的Adam是什麼模樣？

他的黑西裝脫掉了嗎？只剩下一條內褲在身上嗎？然後他的脖子和胸口是不是都佈滿著女人留下的痕跡？

光是想像，就讓Blake嫉妒的想要嘔吐。

「你的戒指呢？」這就是Adam，他講話總是直來直往，從來不在乎其他的事情，那也是Blake愛他的原因之一。

「你看到了？」他早就要知道的，雖然只是小小的戒指，可是Adam怎麼可能沒發現。

不過也許，在他內心深處，Blake其實是故意的，他就是希望Adam可以發現他離婚的事情。他並不是什麼好人，Blake心想。

「你離婚了。」不是疑問而是肯定，Adam的語氣中帶著些微顫抖，Blake不太確定是自己聽錯了嗎？

「是的，半個月前，我們去法院送交了離婚文件。」隱瞞沒有什麼意思，他們是公眾人物，所有的事情都會被攤在太陽下，他就算現在不對Adam坦白，不久以後Adam也會在新聞上看到消息。

「為什麼？」

為什麼？他要怎麼樣回答這個問題呢？

「沒什麼，只是走不下去了，Miranda和我之前就有預感了。」他也曾經嘗試過要挽回他們的婚姻，可是當他腦中全是Adam的身影時，他要怎麼樣才做得到？

「Blake，為什麼？」他好像沒打算接受Blake給他的這個理由，Adam頑固的追問著。「你們之間怎麼了嗎？是她甩了你嗎？還是她有其他人？」

「不、不是！」Blake不能讓Miranda遭受莫須有的污名，一切都是他的問題，他不該讓Miranda被人這樣說，就算是Adam也不行。「是我，我愛上了其他人，才選擇離婚的。」

電話那頭的Adam忽然安靜下來，Blake原本沒打算向Adam坦白，可是話就這樣脫口而出了。

「誰？我從來沒有聽你說過，我一直以為你和Miranda是對相愛的夫妻，我從沒想過－－」Adam對他失望了嗎？是啊，他應該要對自己失望。

Adam之所以相信婚姻就是因為看到他的例子，可是如今他卻成為對另外一半不忠的男人，而且要是Adam知道自己愛上的是他，Adam不曉得是不是會嚇得逃離他。

「抱歉。我是個很差勁的人。」傷害了Miranda，也在無形中傷害了Adam。

「Blake，是誰？你愛上的人？」他的聲音比平時要尖銳了些，好似在壓抑什麼般的緊繃。

「我不能說。」

「Come on Blake，我是你最好的朋友，我保證我一定會替你保密的。」就算知道Adam看不到，可是Blake還是搖搖頭，選擇了沈默。

「那，至少告訴我對方是個怎麼樣的人。」Adam的口氣中帶著絕望般的渴求，Blake嘆了口氣，他拒絕不了這樣的Adam。

「是個很棒的人，我過去從來沒有遇過像他一樣迷人、有天分的人。」Blake用了"He"，他確定Adam會注意到的。 「我們認識只有短短的幾年， 可是當我發現自己愛上他的時候，已經太遲了。」

Adam不會知道他在談論的對象正是他本人，而這也可能是Blake唯一有機會對他表白情感的時候了。

「我愛他，我沒辦法再欺騙自己，就算他身邊有了其他人，我也還是會永遠陪在他身邊，以朋友的身份也沒關係。」深深吸氣，Blake等待Adam的回應，結果他得到的只有一片寧靜，「Adam？」他幾乎要懷疑Adam是不是睡著了？

「那個人.....是我嗎？」

Blake千想萬想也沒有料到Adam會有這句回答。

「我....」他應該要馬上否定才對，不過Blake卻什麼也說不出口。

「Blake，老實告訴我。」Adam的聲音輕柔卻又堅定。「你愛的人，是我嗎？」

當下，Blake建築多年的防禦堡壘在瞬間被擊破了。Blake從來不曉得，原來承認自己的感情會讓人如此錐心的疼痛。

他再次瘖啞的開口，甚至沒有注意到眼淚流了下來。「是的，Adam，我愛你。」簡單的一句話，讓他感到沈重卻又同時得到解脫。「我愛你。」

「Blake，我....等等，抱歉....」Adam的話還沒說完，Blake只聽見一段沙沙的噪音，接著電話就斷了。

等等？他被Adam掛電話了嗎？

Blake不願意這樣想，可是似乎事實就擺在眼前。Blake回撥了Adam的電話卻直接轉進語音信箱，他可以假裝催眠自己是墨西哥訊號太差、或者是Adam的手機沒電了，可是全都是無意義的藉口罷了。

Oh，great！還有比這更慘的嗎？Blake對他掏心掏肺的告白了，Adam只草草丟下一句抱歉和不接他的電話作為報答。

拿起床邊的酒瓶，他真該慶幸離下場演唱會還有五天，畢竟這五天，他除了酒精以外誰也不想看到。

 

他到底睡了多久？期間他有一度睜開過眼睛，看了下窗外的大太陽以後又繼續睡，然後到現在，日頭已經從正中移到了西落。

「你還打算繼續睡嗎？」熟悉的聲音在他耳旁響起，Blake稍微打開眼皮，只見Adam坐在他的床旁邊。

夢，Blake已經好久沒夢到Adam了。這是上天送他的最後一份禮物嗎？

「我不醒來你也不會離開了。」他一伸手，把Adam壓到自己身體底下。「我一點都不想要離開你，我一點都不想要看著你和別的女人結婚，和除了我以外的人共渡下半輩子。」

「為什麼你什麼都沒說？」他的手指輕輕按摩著Blake的頭頂，Blake彷彿可以感覺到Adam的呼吸與體溫。

「我沒有資格說。」撐起自己，Blake嘗試要看進他那雙榛子色的眼睛裡。「我知道你的個性，如果我告訴你我愛你，然後知道我為了你和Miranda離婚，你一定會因此責備自己。」Blake的嘴唇壓在Adam的臉頰邊。「你就是個這麼善良的人，雖然外表看起來是個強悍的壞小子，可是內心柔軟又脆弱，這也是我會愛你的眾多理由之一。」

「可是現在我還是知道了。」用雙手捧起Blake的臉頰，Adam低垂的長睫毛就在他眼前，虛幻的好似現實，他的夢境真實地嚇人。

「那是我的錯，我真的沒想要讓你知道的。」拉起他的手湊到唇邊細吻，Adam手上的銀色亮光瞬間吸引了他的注意。「這是.....」他的左手上，有著一個Blake從未見過的銀色戒指。

「啊，我應該要摘下來的。」舉起手，他像在觀察什麼般的，瞇起眼睛盯著戒指看。

「等等、等等、等等。」戒指？Adam哪來的戒指？在他夢裡的Adam怎麼可能會有戒指？

推開Adam，Blake差點從床上彈了起來。「這不是夢？」

「你希望這都是夢嗎？」灑脫的在他面前摘下戒指，Adam隨意把它擺在Blake的床頭櫃上。

「我不知道。」坦白的回他，Blake腦中現在大半都還朦朦朧朧，根本無法正常的思考。「你怎麼會在這？你的婚禮？Behati呢？」

「我想我有名的事蹟又多添一項了。」他攬住Blake的脖子，同時用雙腳夾住Blake的腰。「Adam Levine，Maroon 5主唱，新婚當夜就逃跑，荒唐舉動令人咋舌。」他故意模仿著新聞聳動的標題，可是表情卻是相當輕鬆。

「怎麼了？Adam？到底怎麼了？」儘管他一邊想要把Adam深深抱在懷裡，但一邊他僅存的理智又告訴他不能這麼做。

「我愛你。這就是怎麼了。」Adam只要一句話，就足以撼動他的心靈深處。「我愛你，從第一次見到你開始。我想過要忘掉你，忘掉對你的感情，可是我做不到。」

「Adam－－」其實Blake不需要再跟Adam重複確認了，Adam的眸子裡，已經寫出他的真心。「我們會遇上很多麻煩的。」

「再多的麻煩也值得。」Adam的指尖沿著他的臉頰往下滑，最後停在他的嘴角旁邊。「只要我擁有你。」

「我早就是你的了。」

第一次，Blake吻上了Adam的唇。

 

「你的身上都是酒臭味，放開我。」推著他的肩膀，不過Blake可沒想要讓他離開。

「喔？我剛剛親你的時候可沒聽見你抱怨唷。」好像刻意要惹惱 他般的，Blake繼續在他脖子上留下許多潮濕的吻痕。

「Dumbass。」Adam露出了發自內心的燦爛微笑，Blake控 制不住，只能再度封住他的唇。

「Dipshit。」Blake覺得自己好像沒有醒來，Adam居然就在他 的身旁，這一切美好的宛若夢境。

「去洗澡，不然我真的不會再讓你親我囉。」話雖這麼說 ，可是Adam的手指依舊在他耳廓上摩擦著。

「我洗完以後有獎勵嗎？」

「嗯～我不知道，你等著看吧。」膝蓋挑逗性地抵住Blake 的下半身，Adam揚起賊賊的笑。

「等我，我保證我很快。」用秒速把自己扒光，Blake毫不 介意在Adam面前赤裸全身， 他抓起一條毛巾幾乎是小跑步的速度衝進浴室。

「洗乾淨才准出來唷，Big country！」

Blake的心情在知道Adam要結婚以後，從來沒有這樣開心過 。

他哼著小調迅速的洗完澡，可是打開門，卻發現床上空蕩蕩沒有半個人在。

Blake絆跌著腳步到了床邊，他摸摸床單，冰涼涼地，絲毫沒有Adam體溫的殘留。

他沮喪的把頭埋進手掌裡，所以這都是只是夢，都只是他大腦的妄想罷了，他虛構出了一個愛自己的Adam，說出自己想要的話欺騙自己。

也許他該堅強的面對現實，Adam早就和別的女人結婚了，他們會有一個美滿的家庭、將來會有很多可愛的小孩，而Blake唯一能做的，就是繼續當Adam的好朋友，在某一天，成為他小孩的教父。

認清事實吧，Adam一輩子也不可能會愛上自己的。

正當Blake想要倒頭回到床褥間前時，櫃子上擺著的銀色 戒指吸引了他的目光。

那是....Adam的婚戒，他還記得Adam在他眼前把戒指摘掉的那刻。

所以....這是真的，不是他的想像也不是夢境，Adam確實在這裡。

Blake的心情彷彿洗過一場三溫暖，他扔掉棉被，大步奔出房間，四處尋找Adam的身影。

走下樓梯，最後，他在廚房找到他愉快的小情人。

彷彿察覺到Blake的靠近，Adam轉過頭。「我煮了義大利麵，這是我唯一找到可以吃的東西了，也是我唯一會弄的。」

他不想要表現出焦躁不安，可是他急切的需要確認Adam是真實存在的，所以他只能伸手將Adam擁進懷中。

「怎麼了？」雖然納悶，可是Adam沒有推開他，反而把頭埋進他的肩膀。

「沒有。」Blake不曉得要怎麼放開他，一旦擁有了Adam以後，他不可能再讓他離開了。

「你知道我是個佔有欲很強的人吧？如果你敢花心的話，我一定不會放過你的。」Adam似乎知道Blake在擔憂什麼，他不是用好言好語的安慰他，而是用另一種方式告訴Blake，他是屬於他的。

「放心吧，萬一我有膽那樣做，我肯定會先被Jesse大卸八塊的。」吻住Adam的唇，他可能需要多做幾次親吻讓自己放心，很幸運的，Adam也贊同他這樣做。

Blake像過去那樣用雙臂環住他，唯一不同的，在於他現在可以盡情地撫摸Adam身體的任何地方，他不需要再有所顧忌。他的手掌沿著Adam的背肌往下，停在他垂涎已久的兩片臀瓣上，正當他打算放肆揉捏的時候，卻被Adam給推開了。

「等等，先吃東西，我可不希望你做到一半就無力了。」不太開心的嘟起嘴吧，雖然Blake知道Adam是為了他好，畢竟他睡過了早餐和午餐，現在聞到食物的味道以後，Blake發現自己是真的有點餓了。

「好吧，我也不想浪費你的愛心。」他把Adam拉到自己腿上坐下，Blake肯定這會是他吃過最快樂的一頓飯。

 

結果後來他們還是浪費了一半的食物，嘿，這不能怪他。當有個世界上最性感的男人坐在你腿上，然後還時不時用屁股摩擦著你的分身時，要是沒有反應Blake還能叫做男人嗎？

Blake本來還要保持冷靜吃完東西的，可是Adam臉上的笑容證明他跟本就是故意的，既然這樣，Blake也不打算跟他客氣了。

打橫抱起Adam衝回二樓的臥室，他用著媲美世界記錄的速度脫掉Adam的所有衣服，換來Adam戲謔的嘲諷還有笑聲。

不過很快的，他就讓Adam除了呻吟他名字以外的聲音都發不出來了。

「Blake、Blake～」Adam一次次地呼喚著他，Blake微微往前傾，角度的改變讓他剛好可以撞上Adam體內敏感的點。「啊！」身下的Adam發出令他滿意的叫聲，他們身體如同料想般的契合。Adam不用說，Blake不用問，他們就能夠自然地找到彼此舒服的位置。

「Babe，你放鬆點。」他的吻落在Adam汗濕的額角，Blake用一手托住Adam的大腿，把他的下半身分的更開，好更加深入Adam的身體裡。「你夾這麼緊我很快就要射了。」

「喔？我沒想到....」語氣中帶著喘息，Adam伸手勾住Blake寬廣的肩膀。「和你交往以後我還要擔心你的早洩問題。」

「Adam－－」搖搖頭，或許Blake早就該想到Adam在床上也是個Badass。「我是不是該讓你看看所謂的早洩是什麼？」大手一把抓住Adam挺立的分身，Blake熟練地摩擦著他滲漏水滴的尖端。

「不...公平....」Adam的身體弓了起來，他的雙手不曉得是要把Blake拉得更近還是推遠一些。「這樣不公平。」

「不公平嗎？」壓低了聲音靠近他耳邊，「不然下次我光用我的陰莖把你操射，你覺得這樣公平嗎？」一邊說，他抽插的動作也跟著加快起來。

「Blake！」光是想像加上Blake還用指甲抵住他分身上的小洞，Adam哭喊出他的名字，在一陣顫抖之後達到高潮。

沒有給Adam休息的時間，他繼續用自己的男根強硬頂開Adam因為高潮而緊縮的窄道。 每一次都精準的壓在Adam的前列腺上，強烈的刺激讓他幾乎要再次勃起。

「不要、夠了....」凶猛的快感令Adam想要逃，他試圖往後退，卻被Blake的大手拉住腰際而無法動彈，只能夠一再承受Blake的劇烈撞擊。

Blake的陰莖深深埋入他體內，Adam有種彷彿連胃都要被他頂穿的錯覺。他的喉嚨因為尖叫變得乾澀，到最後他發不出聲音，呻吟轉成了啜泣。

等他結束這場瘋狂的性愛以後Adam肯定會為自己的哭泣而火大，他可不想像個女人一樣在做愛的時候敏感哭泣，可是Adam也不得不承認，他從沒經歷過如此驚人的性愛。

「Adam.....」一團火球在他面前炸開，巨大的噪音和刺人的閃光蒙蔽了Adam的感官，他好像感覺Blake在他耳邊嘀咕了什麼，但是現在的他完全聽不到。

「Oh,god......」Adam的內壁忽然一陣痙攣，Blake沒辦法再壓抑自己，他用力頂了幾下後跟著射了出來。

高潮的餘醞讓他只能重重地喘息，Blake的嘴唇貼在Adam太陽穴上，試圖從剛剛的震撼中平復下來。

休息了幾分鐘以後Blake小心翼翼的從Adam體內拔出自己疲軟的男根，Adam的眼睛半閉，只是微微哼了一聲。

他把保險套扔在垃圾桶裡，抓起之前丟在床上的浴巾，簡單擦了一下兩個人的身體。「嘿，有這麼累嗎？」親吻著Adam的脖子到鎖骨間，Blake在那些地方留下了深淺不一的唇印，他用指腹驕傲的數著自己留下的痕跡。

「Adam？」老半天Adam都沒有回應他，Blake有點緊張了。「Adam？」輕輕拍拍Adam的臉頰，Blake順便確認了Adam還有呼吸之後才安心一些。

「......我大概會死。」他的眼睛依舊沒有張開，細小的氣音吐出幾個字。

「哈哈哈。」非常不給Adam面子的大笑出來，他滿足地將Adam摟進自己懷裡，Adam也很配合的在他胸口上找了個好位置躺好。「我可捨不得讓你做一次就死了。或許我們該多做幾次，你習慣以後就好了。」邊說，他故意捏了Adam的屁股一把。

「我是真的不行了。」無力的攤在他懷中，Adam甚至連閃躲他的力氣也沒有，平常的伶牙俐齒現在也喪失了。

「開玩笑的。」溫柔地來回撫過Adam的背，Blake其實不是個喜歡在做愛後擁抱的人，可是對象是Adam的話，他一點都不介意。

寂靜的房間裡只聽得到兩人的呼吸聲，慵懶幸福的感覺令Blake的睡意再度襲來。就在他覺得自己將要睡著的前一刻，Adam喊了他的名字。

____ 「嗯？」

「你有和Miranda說嗎？你和她離婚的原因？」Adam的手指在他胸前，環繞著他的胸毛打轉。雖然Blake看不到，但是他大概可以 猜得出Adam現在的表情。

「沒有，只是我們兩個都有心理準備了。我們之間，早就失去了火花，Miranda其實也曉得，我們還愛彼此，可是那已經不是情人的愛了。」他呼了口氣，要說自己會遺憾和Miranda的分開嗎？如果Adam不在他身邊那麼他也許會，可是現在他有Adam，對Blake來說就彷彿他擁有全世界。「那你和Behati呢？」

「嗯.....電話講到一半的時候她醒來了，」所以這就是Adam掛他電話的原因。「她剛好聽到了我問你你是不是愛我的時候。」

「我以為她會很生氣，可是出乎我所想的，她沒有大吼也沒有做什麼，只是一句話也不說，一直坐在那裡。」

「 我跟Behati道歉，是我對不起她，要我做什麼都可以，可是我必須要見到你，我必須要回來。」

「在我要走的時候，她抱住我，告訴我她永遠都是我的家人。」Adam用下巴抵住他的肋骨，微微仰起頭望著他。「她要我勇敢面對自己的感情，抓緊真心愛的人。」

Blake撥順了Adam的髮絲。「Behati是個好女人。」

「她也說過你是個好人。」自動的靠上Blake的大手，Adam輕吻著Blake的手掌內側。「或許這就是我喜歡她的原因，她和你有點像。」

「你來找我當你伴郎的時候，我的心好痛，因為我沒辦法看著你在我面前，和其他人結婚。看著你發誓說會永遠愛著另外一個人。」Adam張開口，好似想要說些什麼，卻被Blake壓住嘴唇。「可是現在，我不會再放開你了，你是屬於我的，我不會再讓你離開我。」

「是的，我屬於你。」深棕色的眼眸鎖住天藍色的。「正如同你是屬於我的。」

也許有一天，他們會需要另外找各自的Best man，不過誰知道呢？至少現在，他們要好好享受情侶的熱戀生活。

 

 


End file.
